Hearing assistance devices are used to improve hearing for wearers. Such devices include, but are not limited to, hearing aids. Patients often have a need for hearing aids for both left and right ears. Many modern hearing aids require opposite battery polarity between the hearing aid for the right ear and the hearing aid for the left ear. Thus, circuits for the right hearing aid have a different manufacturing design than circuits for the left hearing aid.
What is needed in the art is a system for elegantly and rapidly selecting right and left configurations of hearing assistance devices. In various applications, the configuration selection may allow for selectable battery polarity in a hearing assistance device circuit. The system should be available for use with various hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids.